Alexis Amaros
Alexis Amaros is the daughter of Chancellor Richard Amaros. She is currently studying magic at Sator Academy. Physical Description Alexis is demur and soft in appearance. She has dark brown hair a little longer than shoulder-length and hazel eyes. Her eyebrows are naturally perfectly shaped and her face is very symmetrical. Her lips are soft and slightly pouty, but often spread in a coy smile. Her skin is smooth and pale, though she does tan in the summer. Alexis enjoys dressing up and dressing to show off her petite figure. She is thin, but with gentle curves and the legs of a dancer. Whenever possible she wears skirts and dresses, but during her normal day to day activity when such clothing is not practical she settles for jeans and a nice blouse. Personality Alexis is very friendly and a kind hearted girl, but she needs attention the way a drowning man needs air. She is only happy when surrounded by people who love her and tell her so constantly. She works very hard to please, in order to keep these people and she desperately needs for everyone to like her. She can sometimes react...badly to being disliked. She is loyal to her her friends though, she knows she will never keep them if she isn't. She is terrified of being alone. She is a natural chatterbox and often speaks when she should listen. Alexis can be a bit of an airhead, but she isn't a complete idiot. She is dismal at magics which require the use of concentration and memorization. Spells are not her strong suit, and potions are almost as bad. She is good with the magics that come from within, though. History Alexis was brought up in a life of privilege, she was raised by her parents, the chancellor and his wife, in Union City with her brother, Ethan. They also have a summer home, in Vellenvale where they go to get away from city life. Alexis enjoys her time there and while her brother would spend his summers studying she would spend her time lounging and swimming in the nearby pond. Alexis idolizes her brother, he is smart and works hard to achieve all his goals. He is their father's favorite and though Alexis envies the attention her brother receives from their dad, she does not resent him for it, but only loves him all the more. She quickly found the only way to spend time with her father was on the shooting range. Her father loves guns and Alexis developed her own interest in them as a way to be closer to him. Alexis has never done a day's work in her life and probably never will. She has never done even the simplest chores since she has always had servants to do such things for her. She does not even know how to make her own bed, and therefore it is never done at school. Storyline Arrival - Alexis arrives at Sator and meets some of her fellow students. Girl Talk - Alexis bonds with her roommate, Keira, the twinless witch. Amaros Family Correspondence - Alexis writes to her parents from school. Spirit Animal Class Lesson One - Alexis meets her Spirit Animal. Category:Characters Category:Sator Student